You Can't Change Whats Permanent
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: When Yuki Endoh, a blind high school student gets sick of her rich, abusive father and runs away to Ouran High School as a boy to hide from him, all hell brakes loose. Especially when her popularity rides her all the way to the Host Club!
1. Speeding off into nowhere

**Hiya! OhMyGoshsickels here! You guys can call me OMG-chan if you wanna though. Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring, it mainly just an info chapter. I know this isn't really the time to start a new story but I really liked this idea! Anyway, my point is that I don't know when i'm gonna update this next! So please! Just be patent! **

* * *

_I live in a world of darkness…_

_A world with no color…_

_A world with no shape…_

_I'm blind._

I didn't used to be like this, I remember it clearly, I was six. Around my birthday I started to complain of slight blurriness at the outside of my vision. Finally, sick of my complaining, my father took me to the family Doctor to get my eyes checked.

He said they had a disease in the sclera.

When asked what we could do the Doctor said;

_"You'll just have to get used to being blind."_

The words still ring in my head from time to time.

While we were leaving the Doctor pulled me over to the side and crouched down next to me.

_"I don't mean to scare you, but this might be your last time with your vision. So start memorizing."_ He instructed.

_"Memorizing what?"_ I said slightly confused.

_"Everything."_ Was his only answer.

So I did.

Every color became more important.

Every angle became more vivid.

All the while shadows played at the corner of my vision.

I told myself that if I tried hard enough the Shadows would lose.

They'd go away.

But my vision kept getting more and more blurry, until one day I woke up to complete darkness.

The Shadows had won.

I cried.

I remember crying a lot around that time.

But I suppose I got of on the wrong foot,

My name Is Yuki Endoh.

I live with my father and my two sisters.

My mother died giving birth two me, the last child.

Which caused my father to hate me.

And abuse me.

His blind, worthless, disgraceful child.

But one day I got fed up with it.

And now here I am.

Ive been toying with the idea of running away for as long as I remember, but Ive always given up on it.

It's been too cold.

Or too hot.

Or too dangerous.

But I'm grown up now, I'm going to high school, a private one of course. My up-ity father would think it would disgrace the Endoh family for one of its family members to be scene in a public school.

No matter whom that family member is.

"Next year your all going to transfer to Ouran High School."

I remember him saying to me and my sisters.

Ouran.

Now there was a plan.

I smiled to myself.

Dashing through the house I had mentally mapped out, I found the maid that my sisters are always saying makes 'absolutely fabulous' haircuts.

"Miss Endoh." She said slightly surprised.

"Yes. I need you too cut my hair short so that I look like a boy."

"But, Miss Endoh, I would need the Masters permission to-"

I cut her off. "I'm his daughter and I'm sure I could get you fired for disobeying an order." I said angrily. I may totally hate my father but I sure could sound like him when I wanted too.

"O-okay." She stuttered. "Come this way please." She guided me too what I would expect to be a mirror. I imagined watching my fair blond hair disappear, my deep brown eyes staring back at me.

Of course that could never happen, but one could dream couldn't't she?

A while later she claimed she was done.

I nodded and walked away, back to my room where I emptied my money tin that I kept in my drawer (Not much money). Then, as an after though led myself into my sisters rooms and emptied theres too (a lot of money). If I was going to run away I might as well be thief while I'm at it.

Then I emptied it all into my largest bag and sped out of the house.

Running down the driveway, the sidewalk, then out to nowhere.

Running, speeding off into nowhere.

* * *

**Hmm. Kind of a shaky chapter. It'll get better next chapter.**

** Oh and just for fun I want to tell you something that someone recently said to me when I asked them who there favorite OHSHC character was;**

**"So who's your favorite Ouran High School Host Club character?"**

**"Oh, um, that little blond one."**

**"Who?"**

**"The one with the pointy hair kinda things."**

**"Is hi-her name Hunny?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Thats a guy."**

**"Oh." **

**Lol**

**Anywho. Review for more!!!**

_**- OMG-chan** _

* * *


	2. More attention then a Host Club member?

**Yay! I got this chapter out pretty fast (well thats because its short but whatever)! I'm sorry If I got some of the names wrong! Correct me in your reviews if ya want! Speaking of reviews, 5 reviews last chapter! Not to shabby! Remember though! All way review! Pwease?**

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Milord!" "Milord!" Called out two identical voices. Takashi turned around, slightly annoyed that his chat with Haruhi had been interrupted. Normally at this time they would be entertaining costumers, but starting Tuesday business had started to dwindle.

"We know why we've gotten so little costumers lately." Said Hikaru, then stopped for breath. "It appears there is a new student, Yuki Endoh, that's bin getting as much attention, if not more, as a normal Host Club member." His identical brother Koaru finished for him. Kyoya snapped open his laptop, typing quickly. "Endoh? Like in Endoh Industries?" He frowned at his laptop. "It looks like Takumi Endoh has three daughters but no sons." His frowned deepened and he looked up. "But if this continues then profits will drop."

Takashi nodded seriously. "Then theres only one thing we can do." "Whats that Milord?" The twins questioned. "He'll have to join the Host Club!"

* * *

(back to Yuki POV)

"All part of the plan." I thought tensely. "All part of the plan."

Okay that was a lie. The plan was to go to Ouran disguised as a boy, to hide from father. That was it, nothing else. Well, as you can guess that didn't really work out. What happened was that I DID get into Ouran. My father HADN'T found me yet. The only problem was that these stupid girls wouldn't leave me alone! Apparently I made a pretty hot guy. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

"Oh! Your hair is so pretty Yuki!" One of the girls cooed. "Do you do anything special to it?"

"Well Um, I-" I was cut off as a sudden hush went through the room and the girls whispered excitedly. One was louder than the rest.

"It's the Host Club! All of them!"

"So are you Yuki Endoh?" Said a somewhat proud, but pleasant voice.

"Um, yeah?" I didn't mean to sound rude. But I was trying to focus on who these new people were.

A wave of air passed my face. Up and Down. Someone was waving there hand in front of my face. Two people actually.

"Hello?" Said the people who were currently waving there hands in front of my face. They sounded about the same but there was something different about the two of them.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

They sighed in unison. "We asked, if you wanted to join the Host Club."

I blinked my sightless eyes. I was about to point out that would probably not be such a good idea. You know, 'cause of the whole being a girl thing and me being blind probably wouldn't help much either. Just as I was going to say this a sleek, professional voice spoke softly into my ear. "You know, I'm sure your father would love to know you're here. Why don't I tell him?" I must have turned completely white because the voice gave a little laugh and said. "That is, unless you join us."

Stupid Blackmailer. Whoever he was. I nodded. "I'll join you."

As I was escorted out of the library I heard the identical voices murmur. "What did you say to blackmail him into it? And what made him go so white like that?" The sleek voice laughed quietly and said back. "Oh nothing. But I'm sure Yuki-san will have quite a story to tell us when we get back to the Third Music Room."

Oh greeeaaaaaat.

* * *

**Heh Heh. Lol. Poor Yuki-chan.**

**For some reason I really didn't like this chapter for some reason. Hopefully I'll be able to bring out Yuki-chans character more in the next chapter! And now, just for fun I'm gonna answer some of your reviews;**

**RatsRule: Yay! Is your name Jessica by any chance? (Cause I might know you 3)**

**Kajoo: Yeah... Sorry about that. It's all good though, right? RIGHT?!**

**bringme2life: Thankies! Having a blind character is hard but its also ya know?**

**TheWinchesterAngel: Isn't it?! Isn't it?! Lol. Please keep reading! I likiez your name. **

**Subliminal Shadows: Are you sure?! Your not just lying to me are you?! Lol. Anyway, you have a super cool name toooo!**

**For some reason I just remembered something my cousin said earlier;**

**"Isn't It creepy how Kyoya knows everything about everyone! He's like a stalker or something!"**

**Lol.**

**Review for more!!!!! **


	3. OPTIMISM!

**Blarh! IM HUNGRY!!!!!! Heh Heh. Yeahhhhhhh. READ THE STORY!**

* * *

As we were walking the pleasant voice started to introduce everyone. "I'm Tamaki Suoh." He began. "These are the Hitachiin Brothers." "Hikaru." Said one of them. "And Kaoru." Said the other. "Kyoya Ohtori." Tamaki grabbed my shoulders and turned me too him (well, at least I think it was him). "Hello." Said the sleek voice. "Mitsuki Haninozuka" "But you can call me Hunny!" Said a peppy, but not exactly high-pitched voice. "Takashi Morinozuka." "Mori." Said a deep voice. "And last but not least, our dear Haruhi!" "Nice to meet you Yuki-san." Said a slightly feminine voice.

"And HERE is our lovely base"-there was the sound of a door being opened-"the Third Music Room!" Tamaki said proudly.

Silence.

I mean, there isn't much to say when your blind and someone try's to show you something.

"It's um, nice?" I wasn't really TRYING to keep it a secret that I was blind. It would just be more interesting this way.

There was the scratch of chairs being moved and I used my 'enhanced' (when your blind your other senses grow stronger. And no, I don't mean that I have really sensitive taste buds, I mean that I have really good hearing. Idiots.) hearing to pinpoint where it was coming from and sit also.

I traced my thumb slightly around the edge of the table. It was round and small but somehow still left room for all of us to sit without being cramped.

What was I going to tell them?

The truth.

And by the truth I don't mean, the truth and nothing but the truth, I mean mostly the truth.

But what WAS mostly the truth?

Hmmm.

Was there a real answer to that?

As you might have guest I kinda tend to over think things.

Not all things though.

Sometimes I can be a total airhead.

Wait, does that make sense?

Can you be an airhead and over think things at the same time?

Whoa, I got way off topic there.

So back to the problem.

What should I tell them?

"Endoh-san? Is there something you would like to say?" Said Tamaki, kind, but puzzled.

"Oh um." I laughed nervously. "I just don't know how me being a host is going to work out." I mumbled. "Why is that?" Tamaki question further.

Crap. Caught in my own web already.

I looked up determinedly to where his voice had been coming from. "I'm blind."

Wowey Wowza! Can you say total change in atmosphere?

Suddenly the everyone was shifting uncomfortable like they were walking on eggshells. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Kyoya, but I figured that was because he already knew. I mean, he figured out that I was Takumi Endoh's daughter without any hints whatsoever so I pretty sure he could find out anything if he really wanted to.

"How did that happen?" Haruhi said kindly.

I sighed, and began to tell my story.

Well, most of my story.

Oh God, PLEASE don't get me started on the whole 'mostly the truth' thing again.

"When I was six I got a deasies in my retina **(A/N: In the first chapter I said in her sclera, that was a mistake on my part, the sclera is the white part of your eye. The retina in the thing inside your eye that reflects the image, so giving you the ability to see. I dissected a Cows Eye during Science class once. It was yucky! Anyway back to the story.)** it left me blind."

Hmm. More awkward silence. What?! Have they never scene a blind person before? No pun intended.

Not knowing what to make of the silence I bit my lip until Haruhi spoke again.

"But Yuki-san why are you dressed as a boy?"

I froze. Was it that obvious? No it couldn't be. No one else had noticed.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said defiantly.

I felt her freeze also. Oooooh! Bulls Eye!

"Is dressing up like a guy some kind of trend now?" Said the twins annoyingly.

I bit my lip again, this time out of aggravation.

"No, I have a reason."

"Well, what is it?! Spit it out!" They chorused.

"My father, didn't take kindly to the idea of having a blind child, so…" I trailed off pondering my next sentence. "Well, he just didn't think it reflected well to the other families." I finished in a 'read between the lines' kinda way.

They obviously didn't still didn't understand.

"So WHY are you dressed up as a guy?" They asked again.

"It doesn't matter." I grumbled, subcontionsly touching my back. As if, if I rubbed hard enough, all the scars, burns, and bruises, would simply go away.

Yeah. Right.

"Yuki-san." Haruhi said softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure." I was going to say, 'you just did', but she was so nice about it and all…

"How do you deal with being blind?"

Wow. That was blunt.

"Well, I just figured, you can't change what's permanent."

There was silence, then the sound of a chair being pushed back fast.

Someone grabbed my shoulders.

"No, no Yuki-san that will never do! You must be more optimistic!" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Optimism."

And just like that the tense air had been broken and I had officially joined the Host Club.

* * *

** WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS SUCKING SO MUCH!? I feel like a horrible writer. Sigh. And I would answer your reviews, but I have to finish my science project.**

**Hikaru: No, its just because your...**

**Korau:...To lazy.**

**Hey! Um, pay no attention to the twins behind the curtain. (Wizard of Oz quote)**

**Thats so tottaly not true!**

**I just really have to work on my project!**

**Gosh.**

**_- OMG-chan _**


	4. Twins are PURE UNADULTURATED EVIL!

**Hikaru and Korau:** Its us! The Hittachin twins! And we've captured Sasha-chan so she can refiere the "Who Can Spot All of the Mistakes Sasha-chan Has Made in the Last few Chapters first Gaaaaaameeeeee!"

**Me:** HELP ME!!! The've captured me and tied me too a chair! And that's OMG-chan to you, Misters.

**Hikaru:** Shut up. We can call you what we like.

**Korau:** Yeah… didn't we bring Yuki-chan with us? Where did she go?

**Yuki:** I'm over here! And about that title? Don't you think it's a bit long? I mean why not just the 'Find all the mistakes first game"?

**Korau:** Because longer names are more entertaning.

**Yuki:** Oh. I see. Well, you know what I mean.

**Me:** Stll tied up with a rope here!

**Hikaru, Korau and Yuki:**Shut up!

**Me:** You guys are mean!

**Yuki:** -Rolls eyes-

**Hikaru:** Anyway, the game has officialy started!

**Yuki:** Ooh! I have a mistake! Did anyone else notice that in Chapter 1 she didn't mention that I brought anything else besides money? I mean, what about clothes? Or bathroom stuff?

**Hikaru:** Hmmm. That's a good point. One point for Yuki-chan!

**Korau:** Hikaru! I have a mistake! What about when Yuki-chan was explaining her past to us? In the Prologe Sasha-chan said that Yuki-chan had a deases in her sclera, but in the 3rd chapter she said it was in the retina.

**Me:** But I fixed that! I pointed it out myself!

**Korau:** Its still a mistake! One point to me!

**Hikaru:** I have a mistake too! What about when she 'kept on calling Milord, Takashi (Mori)? I mean, do you see Mori talking all dramaticly like Milord does?

**Me:** Okay, that was a mistake. But it was an accident! Besides the reviewers correccted me multiple times. Acctully, they correccted me until I wanted to strangle each and every one of them.

**Korau:** Didn't anyone ever tell you that violence isn't the answer?

**Me:** Yeah, well we all know how that worked out.

**Yuki:** OH! I know a mistake that Sasha-chan made IN LIFE!

**Me:** What are you- OH NO! _Please_ don't tell them about that!

**Hikaru and Korau:** What is it?! What is it?!

**Yuki:** While she was trying to get her ipod to turn on, the boy she likes complemented her and all she said was 'Oh, um hi' in this really feeble voice. She was too surprised to say anything else!

**Hikaru and Korau:**Really?! That's kind of pathetic!

**Me:** It's not my fault!!!! He generly doesn't talk to me that much 'cause he's so quite! And I looked up and he was smileing at me!!!!! SMILING!!!

**Hikaru and Korau:**-cough- freak –cough-

**Me:** Oh like YOU PEOPLE should talk! You pretend to be homosexualls for women!

**Yuki:** Well, she kinda has a point…

**Hikaru and Korau:** -glares at Sasha and Yuki-

-Kyouya walks in-

**Me:** KYOUYA-SEMPAI! SAVE ME!

**Kyouya:** No.

**Me:** -sob- Why?!

**Kyouya:** Because you repeatedly call me Kyoyo when your talking with you cousin. And because you misspelled my name in Chapter 3.

**Me:** But, but…

**Kyouya:** -walks away-

**Me:** Come back!

**Hikaru:** Sasha-chan! Tally up the points!

**Me:** For what?

**Korau:** The game stupid!

**Me:** Oh, um. Yuki has 2. Hikaru has 1. And you have 1.

**Hikaru and Korau:**-exchage evil grin- Your prize for winning the game is us doing a character scetch for you.

**Yuki:** What?! Whats that supossed to mean?!

**Hikaru and Korau:** It means that we get to tell everbody what you like and don't like, and stuff like that.

**Yuki:** -sigh- fine.

**Hikaru:** Yuki Endoh is in class 1-A, and is the daugter of Takumi Endoh, owner of Endoh Indrusties, an oil company.

**Korau:** She is a Cancer, and her blood type; B

**Hikaru:** Her favorite subjects are History and Band. Band?

**Yuki:** Yes, I find music really soothing.

**Korau:** Whatever. –pulls out clipboard and starts to read from it- She dislikes, minty things, Bubble gum, the cold, and celery. Why celery?

**Yuki:** The string things get stuck in my teeth and it anoyyes me.

**Hikaru:** -pulls out clipboard and starts to read from it also- She likes, hot showers, listening to the rain, and music.

**Korau:** Because of her hate of minty things and Bubblegum, brushing her teeth is pretty much tourture to her.

**Hikaru:** Her mother died giving birth to her. Her father abused her. She has two other sisters but they don't care much for her.

**Me:** Wait! Your not supossed to know that yet!

**Hikaru:** In the story were not. But in real life, sure we do.

**Yuki:** I have a question! Where are you getting all of this information!?

**Korau:** Kyouya of course.

**Yuki and Sasha:** -in head- _Of course... _

**Hikaru:** Anyway, -looks back at clipboard- she ran way from her father and is now renting a room in a house with an old couple and there cat.

**Korau:** She has a really sarcastic additude, but she generly keeps to herself, so she comes off a little shy to people who don't know her.

**Yuki:** Do I really?

**Korau:** Kinda.

**Hikaru:** Because of what her father did to her she has low self-asteem.

**Hikaru and Korau:** Aww! Poor Yuki-chan! –glomps-

**Yuki:** -growns-

Me: …

**Hikaru and Korau:** -grabs clipboard- But here it says you have a love intrest! Who is it?! Who is it?! 

**Yuki:** Gah! No one! Sasha-chan! Help me please! –trys to stop twins from stangleing the information out of her-

**Me:** Um, I think this would be a good time to end this! Remember to review! Buh B- -is cut short by the sound of the twins yelling 'tell us!' and Yuki yelling 'NO!'-


	5. Fire! In the Host Club

**Okay, first off, IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had writen it a while ago but my beta took a while to send it back to me. (Don't worry Pash! I forgive you/aren't angry at you. Dunno if thats relevant or not but, whatever) I'm also sorry if this has a lot of the Twins in it. It just came out that way. I swear there will be more character-having (character-having...?) in the next chapter! And so, please enjoy this chapter of you can't change whats permanent!**

* * *

"So Yuki-san, what's your type?" asked the 'princess' who currently sat in front of me. 

It had been a few weeks since I joined the Host Club and I think I had finally gotten the hang of it: hang out with people who mock me (the Twins, and sometimes Tamaki-sempai), flirt with girls (something I_still_ wasn't too comfortable with), and serve tea. All and all, it wasn't that bad of a job. I mean, while doing this I'm not having suicidal thoughts or anything. Even if I didn't like it, it's not as if I could quit anyway --- if I even _tried_ to quit Kyouya-sempai would probably either tell my father that I'm here, or have his team of police catch me and make me join again.

"Yuki-san? Yuki-san?" The high pitched voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I smiled apologetically.

"Oh, um, I was wondering...what type are you?"

"Type?" I, for all that's good and holy, did _not_have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"You know, your _type_,"she persisted, suddenly teacher-esque. "Like so, Kyouya-sempai is the cool type. Mori-sempai is the wild-type. Hunny-sempai is the loli-shota type...and stuff like that."

"Oh, I'm…" I honest-to-goodness had no idea what 'type' I was. Suddenly the Twins popped up out nowhere. Well, they did for me at least. I'm sure they had been listening to the conversation for a while now.

"Yuki-kun is the 'Dangerous type,'" they informed the small crowd of girls that had undoubtedly gathered around them. I could hear them rustling and gossiping to each other.

"The 'Dangerous type'? What does that mean?!" one of the girls cried excitedly.

"It means that he's always saying really dirty things to girls, and he can never just be pleased with one girl at once, and stuff like that," the Twins chorused. The audience of girls murmured excitedly to each other.

"So Yuki-san, is that why you joined the Host Club? 'Cause you couldn't settle with just one girl?" the questioner giggled.

"Umm…" A flat out "No" itched on my tongue, but, would Kyouya-sempai kill me if I said so? I could here the Twins cackling in the background. Idiots. Couldn't they realize that I could hear them? Well, probably, so that might've been why they were doing it.

"Um...it's my break time now, sorry." I made the lame excuse and stood up, setting my course towards the door.

"No, it's not." Kyouya-sempai's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"_Please_, Kyouya-sempai," I nearly begged. Anything to save me from the persistent fan-girls and the Twins. I could feel him reveling in the power he got from deciding whether he would end my torture or not.

"Fine," he finally decided after a silent moment, "but don't take long."

"Oh, I won't," I lied. This break left me with around half an hour to kill. I mean, the Host Club should be almost over for the day, right?

I mean, how long could a day last?

Apparently, longer then I thought.

* * *

_(Kaoru's POV)_

I scanned the room slowly. Where had Yuki gone?

"Hey Hikaru, where did---" I was interrupted by a loud, piercing ring, signaling the fire alarm. I blinked. Was there supposed to be a fire drill today? I shrugged it off and quickly followed the crowed of people cramming their way through the door and slipping out into the clustered hallway. Just like in any other emergency, we were supposed to go out onto the track field and meet up with our homeroom teachers. So that's what we did.

'We' meaning Hikaru and I.

As we were looking for our homeroom teacher I noticed that something was different. The teachers seemed jittery and alarmed, and loud. It was only then did I notice the thin tendrils of smoke snaking into the azure sky through a section of the high school. So it wasn't just a drill. My mouth went dry.

I wasn't scared. I mean, everyone was here out on the field. I just kept repeating it. _Everyone one is here. Everyone is here. Everyone is here. Everyone is ---_

"Endoh Yuki?" cried the dour-faced teacher as she took the roll over the chaotic chatter.

The crowd almost quieted. We waited. No one answered.

"Endoh Yuki?"

I exchanged a glance with Hikaru. Well, maybe not _everyone_ was here.

Quietly, we crept away from the track field towards the smoking building.

* * *

_(Yuki's POV)_

Did I ever mention that I was afraid of fire? No? Well I am. Deathly afraid to be precise. So I'm sure you can imagine that I wasn't too thrilled to be in the situation I found myself in.

Fire surrounded me. I knew because of the heat. It suffocating me, making me scrabble against a wall in panic, as if I could press myself against it and break out onto the other side. The crackle and hiss of flames mocked me as my heart slammed its way out of my rib cage. Where was it safe to go? Why did being blind have to handicap me in such a horrible way? A lick of flames caressed my wrist, making me wince.

"Please, please, please, please, don't let me die like this!" I begged the open air. Almost as if in answer, someone called my name. _Two_ male someones. Two _familiar_ male someones.

"Yuki!" they called again.

"I'm here!" I tried to shriek, but the smoke clogged my nose and made my voice dry. I barely managed a whisper. "I'm here!" I tried again, not any louder.

"Yuki?!" one of them cried again, almost relieved. "Yuki, is that you?"

I answered with a cry of pain as he grabbed my burnt wrist. With a yank, he pulled me close. He herded me through the flames, so close I swore my skin was bubbling, and finally the heat shied away to cooler, cleaner air. Another hand caught my vacant wrist, and they moved on with me in tow. Who were my saviors? I had been too scared to tell earlier but, when I concentrated, the two people _sounded_ like the Twins. But I was to tired to tell if it was them for sure.

Suddenly, I was blasted in the face with a wave of fresh air. I must have been brought outside.

"Hikaru-san! Karou-san! Where were you! We --- is that Yuki-san?" cried the shrill, aghast voice of my homeroom teacher.

"Yeah. She was caught in the fire. We think she's okay, but her wrist is slightly burned," replied the Twins as un-phased as ever.

The teacher clicked her tongue and gave a sigh of relief. "Well, she'll have to see the nurse later."

_Face it lady, I'll never see anyone, ever,_ I thought snidely.

"But until then," the teacher continued, "is there anything else you need Yuki-san?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but as soon as I tried I began to hack up a lung coughing. Someone shoved a water bottle into my hands, and I drank from it greedily, letting the cool water clear my partched throat.

"No, I'm okay Sensei," I finally answered.

"Hmm. Well, get yourself over to the nurse."

I nodded, waiting for her footsteps to fade away, and then flopped down on the ground, tired and dizzy.

"Hey, you're supposed to go to the nurse, remember?" the Twins reminded me while softly kicking me in the ribs.

"I know, I know. Just let me rest a second, 'kay? I mean, it's not everyday that you almost get burnt to death."

The Twins complied, and sat down next to me to wait.

"Thanks for saving me," I murmured just loud enough for them to hear. "I would be toast if you guys hadn't come and saved me."

I felt Kaoru shrug next to me. "It was no problem," he replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's what were here for," Hikaru added.

I smiled. And with that, I grudgingly let them lead me to the nurse.

* * *

**If you people don't review I don't write! And I know you people are reading this 'cause 16 people have this on story alert so please! Just review!**

** By the way, just so you peoplez don't get confused the nurse evacuated too, and brought some of her supples with her.**

**You'll find out why Yuki is afraid of fire later in the story.**

**I think thats everything I needed to cover... **

**And if you have any other questions please just leave me a review (I'll reply, don't worry)  
**


	6. Aftermath

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been in Monteray, (Yuki: Excuses, Excuses) which sadly, was kind of boring (no offence to any Monteraiens out there!). Anywho, I'm back now. (Gee, really?)**

**Special thanks to Pash-chan for sending this in the nick of time! I was about too have too, horror of all horrors, clean the windows. (-high pitched scream comes from nowhere-) Sadly, after I post this I will have to do it anyway. See! I'm window washing for you people! You should be applauding at my bravery! Or not...**

* * *

The nurse regarded my wrist calmly. We (as in the nurse and I -- Hikaru and Karou had long since left) were still on the field, and the nurse for the high school division was actually smart and brought some supplies from her office before evacuating the building.

"It's just a first degree burn," she finally said. "Just put some Aloe Vera on it --" she smeared something cool and slimy on my wrist "--and keep it covered from the sun with either long sleeves or a bandage." Something was wrapped around my arm tightly, then the nurse pulled my sleeve down to cover it. "Anything else wrong?"

"Um, no."

"Then you can go."

I skedaddled out if there, only to run headfirst into someone else.

"Ow! Oh, Yuki-san, I heard you were caught in the fire are you okay?" More hesitantly she added, "Oh, this is Haruhi..." like we were talking on the phone.

"I'm fine!" Slightly annoyed, I waved her questions off in hope of getting some of my own answered. "Do you know what caused the fire?"

"Something in the cooking department went wrong. I'm not to sure what because nobody seemed to want to elaborate whenever I asked them."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I've been asking the teachers that same question. They said the school would probably be closed for a little while. It'll take about two weeks for the repairs, or so they say." She sounded displeased at the very idea of having time off. I wasn't too happy about it either. I mean, when you live with an old couple, there isn't really much to do around the house.

I raised my eyebrows. "Two weeks? Isn't that awfully fast for construction?"

Haruhi sighed. "That's what I thought too, but the families here are rich and should be able to pay for construction workers to work 24/7. Plus, it was just a small section of the school that was on fire."

I nodded thoughtfully, and then realized what she said. "Wait -- _was_ on fire? You mean the fires out?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" asked the puzzled Haruhi.

Why? Well, besides the fact that my bag was still in that section of the school... "Oh, ha-ha, nothing." No need to worry Haruhi about it. I'll just have to figure out something else -- like I'll just pray the construction workers don't find it and throw it away before I can get it back.

"Well, the teachers said we should go home. By the way Yuki-san, how do you get home?" she asked curiously.

"I walk." What? I know being blind and walking home alone might not _sound_ like a good idea, but after the first few days I stopped getting lost, and now I can get to the house without any trouble whatsoever. Well, not if you count the tripping on uneven pavement, but I have my cane (which I only use when I need too...it makes me feel handicapped), which helps a lot.

"Oh." She seemed surprised. "Well, how 'bout I walk you to the gate?"

A kind offer, so I nodded, and followed the sound of her footsteps towards the Ouran High School gates.

I lay on the bed in the guest bedroom of the couple I stayed with, 'staring' (if blind people can really stare -- it's debatable) up at the ceiling, listening to my heartbeat. _How funny it is,_ I mused, _t__o have something moving inside of you._

Startling me out of my Zen moment, the phone rang from somewhere in the house. _Should I answer it?_ I wondered, frowning for a second, trying to remember if the couple were here or not. Oh yeah, they weren't. They were kicking back in New Zealand this week, I remembered with jealousy. The old couple (or OC, as I liked to call them -- never to there face though) loved to travel.

The phone rang again, and I hoisted myself up from the bed, trying to remember where the OC put the phone. Swinging my hand out in front of me the way I would use a cane, I eventually hit an object that resembled the shape of a phone, and it helped that it was ringing too.

Clumsily I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello?! Is this Yuki-san?!"

"Tamaki-sempai?"  
"Yes!" He sounded overjoyed that I had recognized his voice

"Um, not to sound rude, but, what do you want?" _And how did you get this number?!_ I added silently.

Suddenly, he became very business-like. "So, as you know, there's been a fire and the school is closed for a short while."

I resisted the urge to go "Gee, 'ya think?!" Instead, I settled for, "Yes?"

"Well," his voice jumped a few octaves up in excitement, "I've decided that the host club is going to go to the beach!"

If he was waiting for applause, he wasn't getting any.

"The _beach_?"I repeated incredulously.

"Yes! So bring your bathing suit!"

"What if I don't have one?" I argued, searching for a way out of this situation. "Hikaru and Karou will happily provide one."

Foiled by the twins. "Fine, when are we leaving?" I grumbled.

"Right now!"

"Now?"

"Yes!" he yipped happily. "Actually...we're right in front your house," he admitted sheepishly. "It's the one with the green gate right?" I felt like banging my head against the wall. Oh yes, like a _blind person_ would know what color their gate is!

"Hold on while I check," I said wryly, my patience finally running out.

I heard Haruhi say something in the background that went along the lines of, "Sempai that was really insensitive of you." I scrambled around for my bag of clothes I had yet to unpack. I finally found it and was just about to hang up when I realized Tamaki was still on the other end.

"I'm coming now," I informed and hung up before he could even say a word.

Nodding to myself, I walked to the door, amazed that I wasn't tripping on anything. I paused in the doorway to listen for the stalling engine of the limo they were undoubtedly using (there were eight of us after all) to find out where it parked. I heard somebody open the door, and I was suddenly unceremoniously whisked into a car seat. Almost immediately after the door slammed shut, Tamaki started to jabber on about "how much fun we were going to have," and how it was a private beach so "Haruhi and I can actually wear swimsuits!" (His exact words, by the way.)

His speech caused the twins quip in about his pervertedness, which caused a stream of shouts from Tamaki about how them (the twins) thinking he was perverted made them (the twins) perverted... which I gave up following halfway through.

I was starting to regret being saved from the fire.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is boring, I promise the next one will more interesting!**

**And now to answer reviews sense I have neglected to do so the last few chapters! (Heh Heh);**

**Kajoo: You have no right to be mad! You abandoned me in my time of need! Just to go on some band trip! Sniff So call me gosh darn it!**

**Hali-chan: Really? I've actully read quite a few (maybe that's because I have no life and I spend my time surfing fanfiction), but anyway thanks! As for the bill thing, shes paying for it herself (as you might recall she stole quite a large amount of money for her sisters). And about her dad looking for her, he actully doesn't really care that she's gone, so he's just leaving it be. If it got out to the public that one of his daughters was missing, on the other hand, he would be like "Yes, I am very worried about my daughter." (Yuki: -cough- Liar -cough-) He just doesn't want the public or any of his buissness partners thinking less of him. And um yes, that was a typo, a very BIG typo. One that nether me, my cousin, or my Beta caught. Heh heh, yeah...**

**Vanessa: I don't know weather thats a compliment or not, but I think it is, so Thanks!**

**muffnbootz: Shiny?! Where?! Where is shiny!? I want shiny! -starts bawling her head of like a little kid-**

**Elle Steining: Yes, they do. Except it took Tamaki a while to figure it out 'cause he's just an idiot like that. (Tamaki: Yep! I'm a-- Hey! what?!)**

**Pash: No worries, Pash-chan! I've already forgiven you! :D**

**By the way, If you guys like my stories then check out my new one 'I Spy'! I've had no reviews so far and that makes me sad! :C  
**

**Until next time,**

**OhMyGoshsickels**


	7. Blood's like Memory

**Me: Ah ha! Updated pretty quickly didn't I? Not that you people care, I mean, I have 20 people on Story alert but only 4 people reviewed?! Whats up with that?! -sigh- Did all my other reviewers DIE?!**

**By the way, if any of you have read my other story 'I Spy' then this might clarify a few things. Kajoo pointed out that in this story when I say OC I mean Old Couple. But in 'I Spy', when I say OC I mean Origanel Character. Sadly, this confused her (which is kind of pathetic, may I add). So I'm sorry if it confused anybody else.**

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Ow!"

We were playing a 'fun' game of beach volleyball, and this was the third time I had gotten hit on the head. "Will you guys please stop that! I mean, I'm sitting on the sidelines and still getting hit!" I complained loudly.

"So?" The twins intoned plaintively.

I took a deep breath. "So, aim better! You've caused a simple game of beach volleyball to make me worry about my heath!"

Tamaki considered this. "Okay, whenever you hit Yuki you lose a point!"

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled.

The _thump_ing sound resumed, so I suspected that they had returned to their game.

"I'm going to go kill myself now," I informed them, just to see if they were listening. No one answered. Figured. They were obliviously too caught up in hitting a piece of leather over a net to listen to me ramble.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Turning on the spot, I started to walk in the general direction (or at least I hoped was the general direction) of the beach house we currently called home, coincidentally owned by the Ootori family. According to what Haruhi had said, it was supposed to be quite large -- not that I cared. Smaller places are generally easier to handle when you're blind. I bet you could imagine the great time I had trying to find my way across Ouran High School. Not.

Suddenly, I heard somebody somewhere behind me go, "Wait, did she just say she was going to kill herself?"

I shook my head in spite of myself_._

_Those idiots._

- -- -

I lay on the bed in my room, jiggling my foot. It was a habit.

"So, I see you're still among the living," I heard Kyouya say from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I sat up.

"I wouldn't say things like that in front of Tamaki. He takes them very seriously," he advised.

"I swear I will never again say something that will cause Tamaki-sempai to freak out ever again," I held my hand up like I was taking an oath, taking a wild guess at what prompted this conversation.

A questioning silence hung in the air.

"They wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready," he explained, answering said question.

I cocked an eyebrow. "And you listened? I'm surprised at you Kyouya-sempai, I didn't think that you took orders from anybody."

He made a noncommittal noise, but I think he was amused.

A few crashes into the wall into the later (more me than Kyouya -- well, actually it was only me), we arrived at the dining room.

"Ah, it seems like Yuki-san has finally decided to join us," Tamaki greeted pleasantly.

"Yes, I hope you weren't waiting for me." I was bred to be polite and it struck up at the oddest times.

"Oh no, not at all. Actually, Haruhi just finished making dinner."

I laughed to myself, wondering how much begging he had to do to make her do it. From behind me, I heard Haruhi grumble something about cooking for so many people. I used my uncanny ability to tell where everything was (aka listening for the scrape of chairs and the drone of mindless chit-chat) to tell where to sit.

After a brief word of thanks, we dug into our well-prepared dinners. There was a brief moment of silence when only teeth chomped through food, and then the twins piped up, "Hey Haruhi, do you know if there's any hot sauce?"

That caught my attention. "Hot sauce on rice?"

"Yeah," they replied in a "Duh" tone. "Or maple syrup. Or both."

I made an "Ew" expression.

"You think it's gross? Well, we'll just have to show you." There was the scrape of chairs and they were gone for a moment. Upon returning, there was the sound of bottles being opened and chewing.

"Delicious, don't you think, Karou?"

"Very, Hikaru."  
I frowned, "Gimme that." I was handed two bottles and I moved a portion of my rice to the side of my plate before poring the bottle's contents onto it. I took a bite, and everyone hushed for my reaction.

I gaged, but forced myself to swallow. "That was disgusting!"

- -- -

Why couldn't I just go to up to my room after dinner? Oh yeah, because Hunny suddenly wanted to build a fire on the beach, and, well, you just can't say no to Hunny. I hugged my knees, rocking back and forth to keep warm.

Why didn't I just get closer to the fire? Did I ever mention that I was afraid of fire? I did, right? Good. But why was I afraid? Well, there was the more recent trauma of being trapped in a burning high school, but before that… I struggled to remember what exactly it was. There was a reason -- I was sure. I just had buried it under my everyday horrors in order to forget it. It was like picking at a scab, you know you shouldn't but the curiosity of whether it had already healed underneath or not drove you mad to pick it off anyway.

But if it wasn't healed, it would bleed...

_Darkness._

_Pain._

_Pain everywhere actually, and the intense wonder of where the pain was coming from hurt more than the physical part._

_And then there were words._

_Those hurt too -- that was also part of the pain. Words like hate, and disgrace. They would string together in tight knots to make more pain. _

_Maybe that's all there was, just pain._

_But no, that couldn't be all there was because then came the burning. The horrible tingling sensation crawling along her flesh. _

_"Da-Daddy!" she would choke out in her little girl voice. In reply, he would strike a hand across her face. Not with closed fists, but with the back of his palm so that it wouldn't leave a mark. One single mark on the child's sweet cheeks was one more clue for his business partners to pick up on. _

_"Shut up! Don't you know how this looks to my competitors?!" _

_She didn't know, but she bet that it couldn't be as bad as her Daddy said. Although she would never say it to his face, her daddy was wrong, she decided. There was no way that her blindness could have caused so much fury. _

_No, it had to be because mommy was dead, and he just used his business as a catalyst, and a reason, to hate her._

_Her daddy grabbed the tongs that had been, until just a second ago, in the fire place, and struck her back. The hot iron sizzled her skin. He would press her head so near to the flames, they licked at her sweet cheeks and innocent locks of hair, and he let the heat alone scare her._

_And the only thing she could do was wish to see her mommy again._

"Yu-chan? Yu-chan?" Hunny was trying to get my attention.

"Yes, Hunny-sempai? What is it?" I smiled shakily. I subconsciously realized that the hub-bub of talking had faded into silence.

"Yu-chan looked really scared a second ago..." he trailed off purposely, trying to egg me to explain.

"Scared?" I laughed, but it sounded hollow and metallic. "No, I was just trying to remember whether I locked the door or not." My robotic smile quickly faded, and I didn't say anything else.

Why couldn't I just tell the truth? Well, the obvious reason was that I didn't want to be known as _The Girl Who Cried 'Pity Me Because of My Tortured Past!'_ Personally, I disliked people like that.

"Oh," he obviously didn't believe me. "Yu-chan, you didn't have to sit by the fire if you didn't want too."

I smiled again, this time with more success. "Thank you for that Hunny-sempai, but I think I'm going to turn in anyway." I stood up and bowed. "Good night."

When I found my way into the house again, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Trailing my hand across the wall, I counted doorways. _One… Two… Three… Seven… Nine. _

My room.

I quietly shut the door and slipped out of my clothes and into a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. On a general rule I covered as much skin as possible, but at nighttime it just bothered. Reaching back to run my hand along my spine, I absently searched for the burn marks. Yes, they were there -- no surprise on my part. I sighed and dropped my hand, only to use it to pull the covers around me and pray for sleep.

* * *

**Me: Yay for the melodrama! I tried to make this in a fashion so that you readers didn't get sick of the drama. Did it work? Yes? No? Because, just like Yuki-chan here, I hate the 'Pity Me Because of My Tortured Past!' kind of people. Do you guys like the flashbacks? There might be more soon... But only if you guys want them!**

**If you were wondering about the chapters title, 'Blood's like Memory', the reason that it is named this is because when Yuki-chan was trying to remember something, she compared it to a scab. And when she remembered it she compared it to a scab bleeding. Bloods like Memory is simply a more poetic way of saying it.**

**I have recently relized that when my Social Studies teacher wears his glasses he looks ALOT like Kyouya. O.o Upon realizing this I was suddenly afraid to ask him the question I was formerly going to ask him. Thankfully, he acts nothing like Kyouya and is super nice. But anyway, that strange coinky-dink got me thinking, what OHSHC character am I most like? I'm probably most like Renge (Me and my otaku obsessions!) but I've started to say 'ne?' at the end of my sentences (the good thing is I'm able to control myself when I'm writing, or else my storys would come out a little wired..) like Hunny does. The thing about being like Renge... would that make me want to marry my Social Studies teacher?! Well, he is only twenty...**

**Oh wow, anyway, time to answer some reviews!;**

**Seengot: Yes because green gates are really funny, ne? Lol, i'm just kidding, I know what you mean.**

**yuMeNami: Tamaki really is an idiot, ne (God, i got to stop saying 'ne?',ne?)? But we love him anyway! 3 And look, I updated!**

**kajoo: Psh. Whatever, you still left me. And what if I like being square?! HUH?! What do you think about that!?**

**Anyway,**

**Thank you my loverly reviewers!**

**Until next time,**

**Sickle-chan**


	8. The Dream, The Reminder

**Me: FIRST OF ALL! A SUPER BIG APOLOGY TO PASH-CHAN!! I'M SORRY I UPLOADED THIS WITHOUT YOU! I WAITED TWO WEEKS FOR YOUR EMAIL BUT IT NEVER CAME! SOB!  
**

**I suddenly know exactly what going to happen at the end of the story! But, for now, it shall remain a secret.**

This chapter is short (sadly), and its kind of depressing.

**Special thanks too one of my reviewers for the opening idea for the first two sentences!**

* * *

_Handicapped._

_The little girl standing here hated that word. It was the word that was used to describe her in the best and worst way, sometimes an attempted at a kind way to say what she was, sometimes and insult._

_The girl standing in front of me appeared to be staring at the floor, but if you knew her it was obvious that she was listening to the man she once called Daddy talk to his partners. He was no longer her 'Daddy' because the girl now knew that Daddy was a term of endearment, and she felt no endearment tword this man. In fact, too this young child, he hardly deserved the name father._

_A father was someone who someone who loved you, held you when you cried, tucked you in at night. That man was no father, he was a slave driver._

_Suddenly the girl froze and looked up, her unfocused brown eyes staring at something behind me. I attempted to turn and see what it was, but was unable too. I had no body to control here; I was just the uncomfortable third person participant. "Hello." Said a male voice from behind me. The little girl straightened. "Hello, are you --" The girl cut off before she could name the speaker. "Yes." The voice answered._

_Suddenly the background melted away, and the floor seemed to open up and swallow us. We plummeted through what seemed a black nothingness, every once in a while I would see shapes and faces I felt like I recognized but couldn't, my being blind would not allow it. Suddenly, a giant hand shot out of the darkness, and grabbed the little girl. I stopped falling too, and my line of vision drifted closer to the little girl. She was twitching and sobbing, as if being attacked by some invisible enemy. The twitching stopped, and her crying turned into an all out bawling. Puddles of tears filling the palm of the hand, and then cascading over the edge, like a salt-water waterfall. _

_I wanted to comfort the little girl. Take her in my arms and soothe her, tell her that no matter what was wrong, she'd get through it. But I couldn't, I couldn't even speak, let alone move. _

_Her crying suddenly stopped and her head snapped up, making her look right at me._

"_I'm sorry I'm so worthless."_

_It was only then that I realized the little girl was me._

I wolk up to darkness.

It was nothing unusual, if I _hadn't_ woken up to darkness _then_ I would have freaked out. I threw the blankets off my body and shivered, the thin sheet of cold sweat that I had developed during the night chilling me. I was usually a bit sluggish in the morning, but the dream had scared me, it was one part actuality, one part twisted nightmarish memory. But who was the man 'I' was talking to? His voice had sounded young, but-- oh what did it matter. The only thing I wanted right now was the calming feeling of warm sunlight on my skin. Window, there had to be a window somewhere. Rooms like these generally had them correct? I froze for a second, listening for where the incredable annoying sound of the ocean was loudest. Okay, I know it's supposed to be soothing and all, but too someone who has incredibly sensitive ears because they use them for, well, pretty much everything, it just sounds like some guy with a chain saw coming out to get you. Call me paranoid, but really.

Having successfully pin-pointed the window I forced it open and shivered at the cool blast of air I got in return. The dream… no, it was more than a dream; it was a reminder, the one that I got every month or so, it was the reminder that I was worthless, I was nothing.

_Yes, yes,_ cooed a voice from the depths of my mind. _You are worthless. You_ _are_ nothing. _Never forget it, you are-_

I clutched my head willing the horrible voice to stop.

_-Nothing._

"Stop it."

_You are-_

"No!"

_-Nothing_

_Nothing._

_No-_

"Nothing! I know!" I rested my head against the wall. "I'm nothing."

_Don't forget your place. _

I wouldn't, I could _never_ forget my place. As the words spoken by my father so many times over echoed in my head I let a few tears slip from my eyes. It was all so stupid, my life, what was going on, I was breaking down, letting years of torture get to me. As I thought this, a sea of tears broke free of my eyelids and swarmed up to the surface, and I complied with this and started to sob.

I needed something to take my mind of this mess. I needed, well;

Has it ever been normal for a kid to want to go back to school?

* * *

**Me: I actully had a lot of fun with the dream, and there was a bit of forshadowing in it.**

And no, Yuki is not going crazy (I know thats what your thinking!) no matter what it seems like. Soon the melodrama shall end, and the next chapter will be lighthearted. Sadly, all good things come too an end, and her life will get worse before it gets better. (Come on! I know your curious now!)

Also, I need a personal opinion. I want to add a tiny bit of romance in it, so who do you think Yuki would go best with? So far its a tie with Kyouya (one of my reviewers mentioned it and I liked the idea. Plus, he has the wholedealing with crappy parents thing too.) Or one of the twins (Probably Karou). What do you think?

**Time too answer reviews!;**

**Elle Steining: Haha, actully he just turned 30 (I got the ages wrong. And the sad thing is, when we got him balloons that his exact word were "Why would you want to celebrate getting older? It's just getting older too dieing." Poor, Mr.Lee. He has such a dark out look on life. Lol.) Sorry for letting you down! Lol. I will try my best to update regurally!**

**kajoo: Haha, yes, she's very mad at you now. Not. Sympathy in principal is good, but not large quantities of it.**

**Seengot: I'm so super glad you like my story so much! And it is real! In a sense, I think everything people write is real. (NO, I'm not crazy!)  
**

**Deleted Heart: Um, thanks?**

**blondie: Ah, where to start? I'm glad that you are so happy about my story! Again, the story is real! Kinda. I'm glad that I made you laugh. Making people laugh makes me happy. I will have to look into watching Sue Thomas F. B. Eye, but I look your long reviews! Triple thumbs up!**

**yuMeNami: Glad I made you laugh! I'll try to make more Kyouya moments!**

**Alright-y thats it!  
**

**Please Review!**

**-Sasha-Boo (Yes, Kajoo, I bet your laughing right about now.)**


	9. The Art of Circles

**Me: Back again, back again. Back again in pain actully. Today, during PE a guy ran into me, and rammed into the side of my head. We were playing parachutes (anyone know what that is? ask if not) and I was under the blanket type thing when it happened, so of course the kids went down at that exact moment and covered me with it, while laughing. My PE teacher came over and was like 'Who did you catch?' And they lifted the blanket off me. He saw me crying, curled in a ball (wow, that makes me sound like a whimp) and made me sit out the rest of the game. (probably thought my parents would sew him if I got more hurt. ha!) Anywho, I have a giant head-ake now, and it hurts to chew. With my luck I'll probably have a giant bruse next to my right eye tommorow. Oh! Sorry for making you listen to my complaining, your not here for that, your here for Yuki!**

**Oh, and I'm here to please, and I tallied up the votes sooooooo;**

**The winner is Karou!**

* * *

So here I was back at school. After my little fire freak out everyone had started to give me a wide berth (well, besides that one time when the twins had tried to get me to swim, which I turned down -- and with a point. The whole "occasionally getting sucked down underwater and not knowing which way was up or down" didn't really fly with me. Plus, I didn't know how to swim.). So it was currently a pretty drab atmosphere around me, which made it almost a relief when someone finally reacted when I said something.

I was sitting at a table after the Host Club activities had ended, trailing my fingers over a braille sheet. With each line I read, my aggravation grew. The teacher had handed it to me right before class ended, and it was supposed to inform me what we were studying in Math this unit. And just guess what it was:

Geometry.

Yes, I get the irony of it too. Geometry with a blind person (a.k.a me) struggling with shapes. What fun.

Please tell me your getting the sarcasm here because if you're not, you need help -- and I mean more help than I do.

But really, shouldn't I have a special pass or something that let me get _out _of doing this? The school administration failed me once again.

"Evil, evil, _evil_,"I muttered under my breath. "Geometry is evil!"

"Why don't you just take art classes," said a lofty voice. "It would help you with the shapes at least."

I looked up (no matter how pointless that might be), and quickly scrolled through my mental files on who the voice belonged to before answering.

"Yes Karou, I'm sure that would be beneficial if, I dunno, I could actually _see _the page to draw on. But seeing as I can't, it's a moot point," I snapped scathingly. He made an amused sound and walked away, probably back to his brother.

As much as he had irked me, his conversation had sparked an idea.

Art class.

Hmm…

--

I tentatively walked into the class room, pausing at the door. "Um, is this room 322? It said so on the door, but the braille letters were kind of worn out, so it was hard to tell…" I trailed off hesitantly.

I was suddenly pulled into the classroom and someone pumped my hand up and down. "Yes, it is! You wouldn't be Endoh-san now would you?"

"Um, I would."

"Ah, then welcome to our wonderful after school art class! You will call me Kimura-sensei, will you not?"

"Uh, ye-yeah, I will." This guy's enthusiasm scared me. It was odd that they had such crazy teachers at a reformed school like Ouran anyway. But I guess there's one in every bunch -- isn't that how the saying goes? Maybe not. I'm not too good with things like that.

He finally let go off my hand, only to push me into a chair and start another stream of words. "Now, I've been informed of your _problem_, but I will give you extra help, will I not?" Oh yes, me and my _problem._ Jeez, this guy was seriously starting to tick me off. That, and his 'will I not?' thing was just a little bit annoying. Do you really need to confirm everything with me? Aren't _you_ the teacher?!

Eh hem, anyway.

Kimura-sensei went on to introduce the rest of the pitifully small class and eventually started the lesson.

So far so good. It seemed like this would be one of the less unfortunate events in my life.

A key word, it seemed.

* * *

(Karou POV)

"And then Haruhi said…"

I laughed, but I already knew what Haruhi had said -- I was standing right there when she had said it.

It was sad, really, that my own brother -- my identical twin -- would forget about me, even for a minute. Over Hikaru's clamor I heard a pair of girls gossiping.

"You know Yuki-kun from the Host Club?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Well, I was walking past the art room, and the crazy art teacher was like, yelling at him or something, because he couldn't draw a circle."

"Aw, poor Yuki-kun, but why would a blind person take art classes anyway?"

My stomach clenched guiltily as the two girls walked away. She was taking an art class because I had told her too. But why did she listen too me?

Hikaru tapped me on the shoulder. He looked dismayed. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled at him, "Come on, let's go." I turned and ran a couple of steps before realizing that he wasn't following. I turned back to him. "Hikaru?"

He looked uncomfortable -- an expression my brother didn't normally wear. He was known for diving into things, and it unsettled me to see him unnerved like this. My heart leapt in my chest as I realized what he had said. What are_ you _going to do. Not what are _we_ going to do.

"I'll, um, meet you at home," he muttered, not looking me in the eye.

I frowned. I didn't like it, but what could I do? "Okay, see you then."

I watched the shuffling, retreating form of my brother, and sighed. I turned away too to find Yuki.

The sad thing was, I felt even more alone than I had felt when he was talking about Haruhi.

* * *

(Yuki POV)

I have pretty good hearing, way better than an average person's. So I don't know why I didn't hear him coming.

"Steady your hand," advised a voice behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. My heart beat painfully against my ribcage.

"God Kaoru! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

He didn't make a funny comment like usual, which worried me a little. I heard him wading through the sea of crumpled paper that littered the ground around me. He picked one up and unfolded it. "This one isn't too bad," he commented.

He was talking about the less-than-perfect circles I had drawn on the papers after the Art teacher had yelled at me -- my heart squeezed in embarrassment at the memory. I had stayed in the classroom, pretending to be cleaning up, until the teacher had left, and then resumed my circle-drawing. Drawing the shapes was as tedious as it was frustrating. Even if it was a good shape, I couldn't tell, and there were several broken pencils lying on my desk as a result of my lost temper.

Karou stood behind me, watching me work, commenting occasionally. His easy breathing was soothing, but he was hesitating about something. A sudden thought struck me, and I laughed.

"What is it?"

"Well, nothing really, I just thought for sure that you and Hikaru would be mocking me -- 'You can't even draw a circle? That's pathetic!'...Some thing like that."

He seemed surprised, and kind of sad. "Do we really come off that mean?"

"Yes," I replied automatically, then thought about it. "No... well, kind of."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Speaking of Hikaru, where is he? Aren't you guys normally connected at the hip?"

"Yes, normally," he said almost bitterly. I let the subject drop.

I worked a while longer, then sighed, dropping my pencil and leaning back in my chair. "Well, I'm pretty much done here." Then I added sheepishly, "I hate to ask, but could you help me clean up?"

"Okay," he sounded happy just to be doing something.

I stood up and stretched, and simultaneously -- like these moments always are -- and was filled with a peaceful, happy feeling. It was like, you got a crappy family? So, you still have hands, legs, ears, a mouth, and technically you still have eyes even though they don't work. I smiled and gathered the papers into a pile.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Karou?"

I could almost feel his earnest as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Me: If you guys were wondering, he was apologizing for making her take art classes.**

**Yes, that was my pathetic excuse for romance, too depressing? Sorry, maybe next story I write will be a romance to help hone my ability.**

**Plus, I didn't want it to be TOO romantic because, as we all know, Karou is very attached to his brother.**

**Also, if you were thinking, how is she telling them apart? It's because Karou's voice is higher. No, I'm not just making that up, if you watch an interview with the voice actors you can tell the difference REALLY easy. When watching the anime, your to distracted my there identicalness, visualy that you don't notice as much. :D**

**Review answering time!;**

**kajoo: Tell Larry i say hi too! Oh yeah, well this is a cooler sign! Well, I could make it, but i can't now, because i forgot how. Lol.**

**RatsRule: Lol, knorkie?**

**blondie: Thankies for the review! The long ones are da best! Actully, it was kind of ironic because i like everything that you named... But anywho, about Sue Thomas, you said it was off air on the US, so where do you live? (not so i can stalk you, but so I can find out where its airing, but you still don't have to tell me if you don't wanna). I agree, Yuki is just as important as the next person!**

**Elle Steinig: Artistic in a good way or a bad way? lol.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Sasha**


	10. The Road to Hell

**Me: I know it really isn't fair for me to keep on doing to you Pash, but I really wanted to post this chapter. My biggest apologies!**

* * *

I hurried down the hall, trailing my hand across the wall to limit the number or times I ran into the it. I was late, I was_ so _late. But was it really my fault the school was the size of Guatemala? No, I don't think so, even though there's a 1 chance of the manufactures knowing that a blind child would someday walk these halls and so they made it as hard as possible for them. I'm just saying.

I skidded to a halt when I heard a voice. Maybe this person would help me find my way? My hopes rose when I identified the voice, then fell again when I realized that it was thick with aggravation and anger. The voice was Hikaru's, probably talking to Kaoru, even though I couldn't even fathom why he would yell at his brother. I suspected that they were around the corner, or else they would have noticed me by now.

"Don't tell me, you _like_ her?" He said disbelievingly.

Kaoru liked someone? This was news to me, I wonder who, not that I would listen to their conversation or anything, being the nice, wonderful, kind- I stopped to listen.

"No, I- I don't know." Kaoru said sounding utterly defeated.

I mentally snorted, I felt bad for the poor sucker he liked, he hardly seemed ready to admit it to himself let alone admit it to her (or him, you could never tell with these guys).

"Whatever," Hikaru said meanly. "I just wish you had told me."

I figured this would be my cue to enter, before they came to blows or something. Plus, I was _really_ late by now; my teacher was going to _kill_ me.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, just the people I was looking for." I said loudly, while rounding the corner. I felt Kaoru jump guiltily, and Hikaru stiffen subconsciously, and then relax. "Hey Yuki." They said in unison.

"Well, you see, I kind of got lost, do you guys know where room 806 is?" I admitted bashfully.

"Oh, well we'll take you there." Hikaru offered.

"Ah, thanks, that would be great." I smiled.

And the worlds best blind actress award goes to… Yuki Endoh! Thank you, thank you very much, my inspiration for acting was the first time I had to pretend I was really happy to get my friends back together, so-

My daydream was cut short by hearing something, something that had haunted me in my dreams and that I never wanted to hear again. It was a simple thing, a simple thing that brought my world to a screeching halt. It was a voice. A smooth, seemingly kind and polite kind of voice, but the kind of voice that hid something sharp, like a razorblade.

It was the voice of my father.

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter, Yuki Endoh?"

"Ah, just a second." A female voice answered, "Let me just look it up…"

I stopped in my tracks. A sudden fear gripping me like a vice. Closely followed by a horrible animalistic instinct.

_Run, run, crawl, fly, jump out a window, I don't care; just get the hell __out of there__!_ It cried.

I was powerless, unable to think, or even control my actions. Hikaru made an alarmed sound as I suddenly bolted.

I sprinted as fast as I could, my legs, unused to physical exertion, made me occasionally stumble and fall, but I kept up my unrelenting pace and eventually somehow made it through the double doors of the school. At least I assumed I was outside, sense the air was suddenly cooler.

I leaned against a tree, breathing unevenly, trying too calm my self down.

_No, no, he can't be here. It's not possible. You must be imaging things Yuki._ I consoled myself.

Just as I had almost got to the point where I had convinced myself it was all a dream, he returned again. That voice.

The double doors opened, and the fluttery voice of the secretary swept over me.

"I'm very sorry Endoh-san, if there was anything more I could do to help…"

"There's nothing you can do, it's- Yuki?!"

No, crap, why did he haft to see me?! Why?!

I spun around, and was suddenly embraced by him.

"_Do you know how much trouble you've put me through?!_" He hissed into my ear. Then, louder, he said, "Yuki, what are you doing here?! And what did you do to your hair, and that uniform?" He clicked his tongue, picking at a lock of my hair, and it took all my will power not to flinch away.

There was the thudding of feet against the sidewalk, and I heard Kaoru say my name, "Yuki?" He framed it like a question, one that I couldn't answer.

"That's alright then, now that we have that patched up, I'll just take my daughter home, is that okay?" My father was addressing the secretary now, not me.

"Oh, well, um, I guess that's okay." She said, sounding surprised.

_No! _My mind automatically rejected the idea of getting in the car with him.

As much as I wanted to run back toward the twins, my friends, I kept my head stubbornly forward. _I don't know you, you don't know. I'm sorry, but I refuse to get you involved in my situation._

My father's hand on my back was the only thing that kept me from running as he steered me from the car.

The car door closed behind me with an almost anticlimactic _snick._

_I'm sorry, Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm sorry everyone. _

I was suddenly gripped by an unexplainable fury, why didn't I ever tell anyone what my father had done to me?! Now, everything was lost.

_You didn't want to get them involved, _A small voice in the back of my head reminded me.

_Oh yeah? Well the road to hell is paved with good intentions._ I countered bitterly.

And that my friends, was exactly where I was going;

My own, personal, hell.

* * *

**Me: Moving right along, time to answer some reviews!;**

**10Join-Fei: Thank you very much! Actually a friend of mine mentioned eariler that I 'had the power of writing a Mary-Sue but writing it in a way that the character didn't appear Mary-Sue too the naked eye' or something like that. Your comment makes me feel all fuzzy-ish inside!**

**sakuyaslittlebird: Wow, that's so cool! it's awsome that some one that's actually in Yuki's situation is reading my story! Does your friend think that I've captured the idea well? I hope so! And about the clay thing... I actually didn't think of that... heh heh. My bad.  
**

**shizouo: Well good job, you did cheer me up... and make me laugh! Shrimp? Lol.**

**blondie: About spelling Kaoru wrong, I've entered the name into automatic spell-check so that shouldn't happen anymore. Oh, and what was confusing about there conversation? Maybe i can help... I've looked into Black Cat, and it seems interesting, I might start watching it. You know what's funny, I too sometimes pretend to be blind or deaf, it makes you see the world in a different way, you know what I mean? Just as your amazed that you can write such long reviews to short chapters, i'm amazed that i can write such short replies to your long reviews! ;D**

**Chaselover01: All will be revealed soon...**

**Were getting down too the end people!**

**-Sasha**

**(Go read my Yuki One Shot, 'To Be Blind'!)**


	11. The Porcelain Doll Returns

**Me: Yay! The last chapter! But never fear! There will be a SEQUAL! (Dun dun dun!) And an epilogue. :D This chapter is 5 pages long instead of the usual 3. Yay again! Uber props to Pash for sending this back only ten minutes after i first sent it to her! (Clapping in backround) Now read the story!**

* * *

I hated it here! _Hated_ it!

Excuse my complaining, but I'm only speaking the truth. For some reason, just stepping foot in this house (well, I suppose the correct term would be _mansion_)made me feel oddly claustrophobic, even though I knew full well that the old couple's household was _way_ smaller.

That, and I missed _them_. Oh, you know full well whom I'm talking about. Just thinking their names seemed to cause a painful twinge near my heart. I didn't think I could miss anyone this much. I mean, I missed my mom...but I had never met her. Trying not to think about them, I traced mindless squiggles into my knees. I was sitting in my room, listening to the wind blowing through the open window.

For a second I thought I heard my name being called by a familiar voice -- the sound caught by the wind that blew into my room.

I bolted to my feet. "Haruhi?"

No answer.

Disheartened, I sat back down. After all, it wasn't the first time I thought I had heard one of them calling my name.

There was a knock on the door. "Endoh-san, your father would like to see you in the living room."

I suppressed the urge to groan. He hadn't said anything to me since I had gotten back from Ouran High, and I had the feeling that this was going to be a kind of big finale to my escapades. _I wonder if he could kill me and get away with it,_ I wondered, feeling oddly detached, as I always felt in these situations. I had to -- to keep from panicking -- because if I panicked I would become consumed by fear. Then I wouldn't be able to think straight, and soon it would follow itself around in a vicious circle.

"Endoh-san?" the maid repeated from the other side of the door.

I stood up wearily. "I'm coming," I replied, feeling some sort of finality to it.

- -- -

(Karou POV)

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm not too sure about this idea." Haruhi said doubtfully.

"Come on Haruhi, there's nothing wrong with just ringing the doorbell," Hikaru replied, poking Haruhi's cheek.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Yuki?" Tamaki asked, aghast.

Haruhi sighed, "Well, yes, but--"

"Who would have thought I had such a heartless daughter!" Tamaki cried, throwing his hand to his head.

Haruhi frowned, "Well, let's go then."

We were standing in front of Yuki's house (her address acquired by Kyouya) and (some of us) were trying to decide weather to ring the doorbell or not. Personally, I didn't think there should have been much conflict deciding this fact. Yuki had been missing for three days without a single letter or phone call. A _telegram_ would have pretty much satisfied me at this point!

Finally, Tamaki rung the doorbell, settling the argument. A smiling maid answered, and Tamaki turned on the charm (well, I actually think that it's just his natural reaction when a descent girl is present). "Hello," he greeted with a bow. "May we please see Yuki?"

The maid looked surprised. "Yuki-san? Do you mean Asuka-san? Or Kajou-san?"

Now Tamaki looked confused, "Um, no, I mean Yuki."

"Oh," she frowned. "One moment, please." Then she closed the door and disappeared into the depths of the house. I let my mind drift as we waited. The maids' reaction was kind of weird...maybe Yuki didn't get many visitors?

Suddenly, the door opened and the maid's bright demeanor was replaced with a stony look. "I'm sorry, but Yuki isn't to have any visitors right now." Then she slammed the door in our faces.

I blinked. "That was weird," I said at the same time as Hikaru.

Kyoya frowned. "Yes, it wasn't a normal reaction. Perhaps we could still see her if we go around the side."

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Was _Kyoya_ purposing that we sneak around the house? Maybe he cared about Yuki more than I thought.

As we walked around to the side of the house, we tried to look as casual as possible, and I wasn't sure how good we were doing. Despite this, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Haruhi hiss, "Look!" She had somehow ended up at the front of the line, so she saw it first. She was pointing to a fairly large picture window a few feet in front of her. On the other side of the window stood Yuki and a man I could only assume was her father.

Her appearance surprised me. Had she always been that skinny? So skinny her bones seemed to jut out of her skin? Or maybe

it was just the over-sized clothes she wore. Come to think of it, she had always worn clothes that were too big for her (not counting her school uniform). Were they -- oh, what did commoners call them? -- hand-me-downs? I wondered how we had ever thought she was a guy. Her facial features were too delicate, her skin too pale, and well, I wasn't too sure, but she definitely wasn't guy-like. She was like a porcelain doll, fun to play with but easy to break.

We crouched down into the grass, moving closer to the window. There was about four feet between us and the side of the house, giving us only four feet to hope we weren't seen. It was harder than it looked.

Yuki was standing near the door of the room, and her father was standing on an embroidered carpet near the center of the room. His mouth moved but no sound came out, and I realized that the glass was too thick for us to hear. Yuki reluctantly moved closer to him, walking until she stood a foot away. Her father seemed calm enough, so I wondered if we were getting worked up for nothing.

Then, without warning, his face stretched into tight lines of fury, his mouth expanded into a large oval, and his eyes squinted. Still, Yuki didn't move. Suddenly, his had shot out and gabbed the top of Yuki's neck, forcing her to look at him. And as he did that, I realized three things:

1. Yuki was crying, tears sliding down her face, catching at her chin and making their way down her neck. I had _never_ seen her cry before. (Well, not that I had much to go by, we hadn't even known each other for that long) I had even seen Haruhi cry; even though she had nearly stopped by the time we got to the church that one rainy night. But Yuki had always seemed to be removed from the situation whenever things got too tough.

2. Her arms, sticking out of the summer dress she wore, were covered with scars and bruises, like a canvas for some gruesome portrait. There was something else I noticed too, she was shaking, practically vibrating with fear.

3. Well, only an idiot wouldn't know what was obviously going on (I glanced over at Tamaki, but even _he_ seemed to have figured it out), so after putting two and two together, I suddenly knew what we were going to have to do.

And without thinking, I stood up.

- -- -

(Yuki POV)

I always find it really disorienting when you think you're just talking to one person then you find yourself joined by a bunch of people, all talking at the same time. Maybe it's just because I'm blind. Maybe not. But all the same, I sure was surprised when I was interrupted while having my 'pleasant' chat with my father. I had the feeling that he was surprised too, because he suddenly let go of my neck, and jumped back about a foot (I'm just estimating here, but the thump _was_ pretty loud).

Oh yeah, back to the horde of people that just stormed into the room.

"What are you doing here?!" My father demanded. "Get out of my house immediately!"

"Sorry, but I don't think your in the position to do anything about that right now," said a cool voice that I recognized as Kyoya's.

"Yuki-san?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I suddenly realized that while everything had been going on I had unconsciously backed into the wall, and now I was leaning against it haphazardly.

"Haruhi?" I asked wondrously, straighteing myself.

"Yes. Oh, Yuki-san, why didn't you tell us there was something wrong?" She had the courage to sound annoyed at me.

Meanwhile, the Host Club was taking care of other matters.

"Why would you hurt Yuki? We in the Host Club will not tolerate such behavior!" Tamaki was saying. Mori grunted in agreement.

"I'm sure this will not reflect well on your business, will it?" Kyoya added in his no-nonsense manner.

"Hurting her in front of a giant window probably wasn't the smartest move either," the Twins sneered in unison.

"Yep! Hurting friends is a big No-No!" Honey crowed.

And then, before I could really comprehend what was going on (which was actually pretty sad, I'm usually not this slow), I was haled out of the room, pushed through a couple of doors, then, finally, stuffed into a car.

After taking a few seconds to get my bearings, of course the first thing I said was:

"You guys _really_ need to get out of the habit of kidnapping people."

Okay, glad my sense of humor was still intact.

For some reason, this caused Tamaki to jump all over me. "Oh, my daughter! What has that bad man done to you?!" he wailed.

I blinked. "Hey -- what?! I thought Haruhi was your daughter!"

"Well, she is." Like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If she is, then I can't be."

"Why not?"

"It -- I just can't be okay! Besides, I don't have great experience with fathers anyway."

This made us all lapse into silence again. Suddenly, something dawned on me.

"Okay, I just have one question." I said carefully.

"What is it my beloved daughter?" Tamaki asked, perking right up again.

"I just said, I'm not your -- ugh, never mind. But, why did you come for me?"

"Well of course we came to save you," Haruhi stated bluntly. Bluntly because, well, that's just Haruhi.

"That's what friends are for," the Twins intoned, sounding as if they were considering if I had some mental disorder or something.

"We weren't just going leave you there Yu-chan." Hunny sounded slightly offended at the idea. Mori, as per usual, didn't say anything, but I think he agreed.

Kyoya _Mmhmm_-ed. "Yes, profits would drop."

_Gee, thanks Kyoya_, I thought dryly, sort of glad some things never changed.

"Well, there you have it," Tamaki rounded up brightly. "You're staying with us!"

My crying had long sense stopped, but I could feel myself getting choked up again. "Oh," I finally replied at loss for words as I held onto that warm, wanted feeling.

* * *

**Me: Wha la! Okay, cheesey, sappy, i know, but what can ya do? Again, there WILL be a sequal! And I will post an update here as soon as I post it. Hope you guys liked that. Hmm, I feel like I should say something else but I don't know what it is... So moving on to reviews!;**

**Seengot: I feel the same way, it's like, "Aw, i feel mean now, because her worst nightmare found her," then I'm like "Yes, but it makes the story all the better!" (flaming eyes). (Laugh) Isn't that mean of me? Good luck finding me, I live in the center of the Burmuda Triangle. Heh.**

**Escapader: Firsties, sorry about the typos, I try to get rid of them! I really do! Spell check just dosn't like me! (Laugh) I promise to balance it out in the next book! (I already have some ideas for Renge, Nekozawa, and Kirimi!) The learning thing... hmmm... you wanna know the truth? I just did it because it suited the story better. That's bad of me isn't it? I would love to hear some of your ideas, but you don't haft to tell me if you don't want to. Personaly, I don't think my 'writing style' is anything special but maybe that's just me.**

**Froggerton: Heh. Love your name. Glad that you started reading my story again!**

**If Yuki actually had sent them a telegram;**

**DEAR HOST CLUB,**

**THIS IS FROM YUKI(STOP) I AM CURRENTLY OKAY(STOP) MY FATHER KIDDNAPPED ME THOUGH AND I WOULD REALLY APPRIEATE IT IF YOU COULD RESCUE ME(STOP) I WONDER HOW IM GOING TO GET THIS TO YOU(STOP)(STOP)(STOP) I ALSO WONDER HOW I'M WRTING THIS TO YOU SEEMING AS I CAN'T SEE THE KEYS(STOP)(STOP)(STOP)**

**YUKI ENDOH**

**Heh, that wasn't ment to be taken seriously by the way. Epilogue coming your way soon!**

**R and R please!**

**-Sasha the Great**


	12. Epilouge

**Hey, Sorry for taking so long. I have a list of reasons as to why it took me so long to post this, but you no doubt, don't care to hear them. So I will not bother supllying you with them.**

**A random note; Have any of you ever read The Book Thief? Isn't it wonderfull. Go pick up a copy if you havn't already.**

* * *

Later it was explained to me that they had gotten into the house by sweet-talking (thanks to Tamaki), and pestering (courtesy of the Twins) the maid (even later, I found out that it was the same miad who had first cut my hair so I could look like a boy) until she finally cracked and tolf them that my father had been hurting me for a time now, but that she and the other maids were too afraid to do anything about it. Oh, and she als led them to the room my father and I were in, so that means that she had mitnessed everything that had happened. Which meant she was probably in trouble with my father. I hope that she ends up okay.

So let this be a lesson to you guys.

Know that speeding off into nowwhere, though not good by principal, usally ends up with you somewhere different, and this time I ended up somewhere good.

Know that even if you can't change what's permanent, it really doesn't matter, because things will work out anyway.

Oh, and know that if you suddenly find yourself forced into a club by the most obnoxious, bossy, carzy men you'll ever meet, over time you'll learn to love them despite there annoying habits.

...Not that I'm talking about anyone in particular.

And with that, my friends, I must leave. I can already hear the fan-girls squealing on the other side of the Host Club's doors.

Hope to 'see' you soon,  
Yuki Endoh

* * *

**And so kids, what did we learn from that?**

**"Yuki has a wierd sense of humor?"**

**"Sensei sucks at writing romance?"**

**"Yuki's father isn't smart enough not to abuse children in front of windows?"**

**"All correct! You get a gold star!"**

**. . .**

**I totally had something to say here, but I forgot what it was. Soooo, skipping to what I KNOW to say.**

**Okay, what I'm going to say next is a bit crazy. I want you guys to go out and draw what you think Yuki looks like. I know, I know, your thinking (and have totall right to think this!) 'Um, OhMyGoshsickels-san, you may think your great and all, but you have no right to go and tell us to draw pictures of your story. And truthfully, wejust don't care that much!' And yes, that's so true. This is totally optional! This is just for people who enjoy drawing and have nothing to do. Even if you are one of these people, you STILL don't have to do it. But it you do want to this is how you can get it to me. **

**1.) Scan the picture ( I can't explain the tecnical stuff, I don't know how YOUR computer works. Sorry.)**

**2.) PM me on fanfiction, telling me that you have a picture. I'll pm you back giving you my email. (This is for safty persposes. I don't want to post my email here)**

**3.) Send me the picture Via email. (I solemly swear I will never, ever, use your email. If you still don't want to send anything to me it's totally fine.)**

**Okay, you still don't have to do this if you don't want to. In fact, I will be gratified if I een get like, a stick figure with the Words Yuki Endoh above it. **

**. . .**

**Time for thanks!;**

**Thank you Pash, for putting up with me (posting the chapters before your beta can edit them is a really bad practice to get into. I don't encourage it to anyone.)**

**Thank you Kajoo, for stopping me from turning this into a really stupid, super dramatic, sob fest (well, more than it already is), and for brainstorming with me. P.S. Karou is SO much better than Kyouya!**

**Thank you Dad, for letting me monopulize your computer. (And for finally getting me computer paper so I could print the story out!)**

**Thank you Mom, for putting up with me and the thousands of times I said, "No! You can't read it yet! I'm not done!"**

**And thank you all my precious readers and reviewers. You guys kept me going, gave me advise, and for some reason decided to read this pathetic excuse for a story.**

**This is were we bid Adue, please leave reviews! For a hint to what the next story is about, check the first chapter _closely._**

**-OhMyGoshsickels**


	13. SEQUAL ALERT!

**I've just posted the Sequal to You Can't Change What's Permanent :]**

**Check it out if your interested! I hope all of my dedicated reviewers will continue to live Yuki's Story with me! :]**

**Heres teh Link; fanfiction .net/s/4863335/1/  
**

**And if that dosn't work, It's Called; Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Or just visit my Profile  
**

**:3**

**-Sasha**


End file.
